Days of My Life
by shinhwaaddictfaeva
Summary: Fantasy of the mind
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi!!!  
  
I like to put myself into the fanfic so please don't think that I'm trying to steal Fushigi Yuugi's idea.  
  
Days of My Life  
  
In the years of Ancient China did just an ordinary book be written but there's a twist. This book will soon change the life of two sophomore girls in high school of the year of 2002-2003 forever.  
  
One day in the summer was like any other day of the year so as Rachel and Janet thought.   
  
"Two weeks until school starts again! No!!!!!"   
"Oh relax Janet it's just school."   
"Just school?! Easy for you to say Rachel!"   
" Well in fact it is easy for me to say."   
" Why you little..."   
  
When things could get any worse...   
  
" Janet, go study for next year's exam."  
"But Julie...!"  
" No 'buts!'"  
"Fine." (grumbles on the way to her designated spot for homework)  
"Julie what are you doing here?"  
" I'm here on a special mission."  
" Oh? And what mission is that?"  
" Research on Chinese."  
"You mean the Chinese language?"  
"Just Chinese in general."  
  
(Janet comes back out)  
  
"Janet I thought I told you to go and study for next year's exam."  
" I remembered I had to go and do some research at the library." "I'll be back soon."  
"Can I go with Janet, Julie?"  
"Okay I guess that will be okay." "Make sure you guys are watching each other's backs okay?"  
"Okay!"  
  
(Janet and Rachel walk out of the house to the library) (On the way...)  
  
"What are you researching for, Janet?"  
"Oh nothing. I just said that to get out of the house."  
"You are so naughty!" "You're going to get you butt kicked."  
" I'm kidding. I need to research stuff on Ancient China."  
"Oooo wow!"  
"Yeah I know."  
  
(Inside the Library)  
  
"You wait here Janet, I need to ask the librarian something."  
" I'll be over here (pointing at the vending machines)"  
"There's never a dull moment for you and your stomach huh Janet?"  
"You got that right!"  
"Okay."  
(thinking to herself) " Hmm... what do I want?... what can I afford?...hmm..."  
(suddenly) "Whoa I haven't seen that before (looking up the stairs into the red abyss).  
(walking up the stairs) "My eyes better not be playing tricks on me. I haven't slept very long for weeks." (Janet goes up the stairs and stops at a door with the description: Employees and Authorized Personnel Only) " Screw the door I have to see what was the red thing. It sounded like wings and a bird cry."  
  
(Janet opens the door and is greeted by endless bookshelves filled with nothing but books)  
  
"Wow!"  
  
(Janet wanders around in awe of all those books when until she finds what she's looking for)  
  
"Wow! Interesting book. I wonder-"  
"What the heck are you doing?"  
  
(After Janet explains what she saw)  
  
"You must be dreaming or your eyes must be playing tricks on you! Why would a large red bird be in here?"  
"I don't know but I saw it in here."  
"What book you got in your hand?"  
"The Universe of the Four Gods"  
"Interesting. Do you plan to read it Janet?"  
"Do I ever. Even though I can't read a lot of it I will attempt to read it."  
"That's what I like about you. Even though you have no chance in accomplishing what you want to accomplish you try to anyway."  
"Thank-- hey!"  
"Oh relax! I meant it in a nice way."  
"Oh fine Rachel if you say so."  
  
Rachel and Janet knowing each other held the book together, sat on the cold tile floor, laid onto a bookshelf and began to read the book. After reading the first page...  
  
"Wow Janet what do think that means: 'Whoever finishes inherits the power of the god'?"  
" I don't know Rachel." Janet turns the page and to her surprise sees a picture of the red bird she saw earlier. "Whoa! There's the bird I saw earlier!"  
"Are you crazy Janet?! A red bird? In here? You must be hallucinating."  
"But I wasn't Rachel I swear!"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere possible a rich crimson color spread from the book into the room like wildfire and colored the whole isle and sucked them into the book.  
After the dizzy trip the book's power spit them out into a very foreign place to their belief.  
  
"Rachel, Rachel wake up!"  
" Huh... huh?" "Whoa what the heck!" "Where are we?"  
"How should I know?" slap "What the heck was that for?  
punch "Ow! That hurt Janet! What's the big idea?"  
"Good."  
"What the --?"  
"Good and not good. Good that we're still alive but not good because this isn't a dream whatsoever."  
"Oh shoot."  
"What Rachel?"  
"SHOOT!"  
"What?"  
"I forgot food!"  
"There's never a dull day without your stomach interfering is there Rachel?"  
"NEVER!" "Never say such a thing like that!"  
  
Rachel continues to rant on and on about food and how there wasn't any in sight while Janet gets familiar with the surroundings until...  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."  
"What the--?" "Oh my Gosh!"  
  
Janet cups her hand around her mouth in astonishment and fear.   
  
"Help Janet Help!"  
  
Wow! Such an innocent trip has become such a dangerous mission! What in the world happened to Rachel? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 coming soon to fanfiction.net. 


	2. Days of My Life Chapter Two

*Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
I like to put my self into my fanfics. Please don't think I'm trying to steal Fushigi Yuugi's ideas.  
  
Days of My Life  
  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"  
"What the-? Oh my gosh!"  
  
Janet cups her hands around her mouth in fright and astonishment.  
  
"Janet help me!"  
"You can't help your precious friend and never will!"  
  
A large group of traffickers and gangsters- at least 20-30 guys huddled in a tight circle around us laughing sinisterly until out of no where possible...  
  
"What the-?" Rachel and I exclaimed. "Who are you?"  
"My name is of no importance. Let me help you defeat this fiends."  
" Um... sure... but... WHO ARE YOU?"  
"Like I said before, my name is of no importance." To the traffickers and gangsters: " How dare you pick on two helpless girls more than half your size?  
  
You must be ashamed of yourselves!"  
One of the traffickers- who happened to be one of the younger generation exclaimed happily and atrociously, " We obviously aren't and never will be either!  
  
" Hey! I know you from somewhere" the mysterious man said.  
" Yeah you know me." said the trafficker.  
" Hey wait you're Yaki and that's your brother Teri."  
"Yes you got it right."  
"And together it's Teriyaki."  
  
Rachel and I laugh out of control at the wonderful joke that the mysterious guy made when Yaki roared in anger,  
  
"Don't you dare make fun of our names!!!"  
"Sorry to laugh but that WAS funny," I said trying not to burst open with laughter.  
"Yeah!" Rachel commented then shortly after broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"One of the gansters stepped up to defend their homies exclaiming, " How dare you make fun of my friends' names? If it's anyone's name you should be making  
fun of it's mine!"  
  
I stopped laughing so I could hear what he had to say.  
  
"I'm so very sorry for our actions. I guess we're not used to people with names such as Teri and Yaki. What's your name?"  
"It's Marsh."  
"I'm..."  
"Yeah we know who you are."  
" Hey! Manners Mellow! Gosh!"  
"Hey did I just hear 'fellow'?  
" No, you heard mellow."  
"Oh. Well that makes a lot of sense."  
  
While Marsh, Mellow, and I were getting aquainted, Rachel was laughing even harder than before. Not very long after I jabbed her  
in her arm with my elbow in frustration and annoyance.  
  
"What the he** was that for?"  
" You stop laughing right now!"  
"But their names..."  
" I don't care about their names, and you shouldn't either. Sure they have unique names but that's no reason to laugh at them."  
  
Feeling embarrassed and ashamed Rachel took a very deep bow apologizing for her rude behavior and begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Of course we forgive you."  
"Really?" wipping off tears from her eyes.  
"Yeah. We're not tripping over this."  
"Wow!"  
  
Feeling like we knew each other for an extremely long time we started talking and joking around like best friends would do.   
That didn't last very long. The rest of the group started to get very impatient, anxious, and rebellious. Then out of no where we hear   
a long battle cry. Not knowing what's going on Rachel and I started to scream and run around like turkies without their heads.  
  
" What in the world have we done now that made your troop like this?"  
" I don't know but I aim to find out."  
  
Getting stressed out and frustrated Yaki and Mellow went in front of the raging army and demanded order. After a discipline grunt and a few swings at the soldiers responsible they bowed down and apologized for their actions.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!! What in the world do you think you all are doing?"  
"We're doing your command Sir Yaki!"  
"What in the world are you talking about? I didn't give any orders."  
"If it wasn't you then who was it?"  
" I don't know but..."  
  
A loud high scream was heard in the distance  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."  
"What the-? Oh my gosh!"  
  
Whoa! Sneaky approach! I wonder what happened this time and to whom. Find out in Chapter 3 coming soon on Fanfiction.net! 


End file.
